Babysitting
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: Remus is roped into what promises to be the most traumatic afternoon of his life thus far...


**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I had to resist the urge to write 'See Prologue' there.**

**Yeah, Where Dwell…needs updating but after babysitting, this just wouldn't go away. Frankly, I **_**wish **_**I was a Remus. Sadly, I'm a James…**

"Remus! Thank the good God Almighty!"

Lupin froze as James's arms wrapped round him. He slowly lifted his arms, in which he was cradling a crystal punch bowl Lily had allowed he and Sirius to borrow on the understanding that it was returned the following day in one piece. It had been a close call and it would be a shame to have it break now. He allowed James Potter to sob on his shoulder for a good three minutes before he nudged him away.

"What's happened? Someone's dead? The cat's pregnant? Lily's left you? Harry's…"

A wail from upstairs answered his question.

"Crying," James finished. "Lily's gone out. I've got no idea what the hell I'm doing. Everything that usually works just doesn't now and he won't shut up."

Lupin sighed and silently prayed for mercy. He had only come round to give the bowl back to Lily and now he had been roped into what promised to be the worst afternoon of his life thus far.

Not sure which sobbing male to deal with first, Lupin pushed past James and set the bowl on the kitchen counter. Returning to the hallway, carrying a Butterbeer and a packet of cheese and onion crisps, he took James by the shoulders, led him into the living room, set him on the sofa and told him, "Stay there and be good. I know it's hard, but for the love of God, just stay there and be good."

As he climbed the stairs, the wailing climbed several decibels and he winced. Thank heavens Sirius had refused to remove himself from his living room floor. He had almost sent him round with the bowl on his way home. He dreaded to think of the consequences.

As soon as he pushed open the door of the nursery, the crying ceased until Harry realised that Lupin was not his mother and began to scream with renewed vigour.

"Hey," said Lupin, braving the incredible pitch the boy could achieve, leaning into the cot.

Harry immediately fell silent and stared up at him, wide-eyed in wonder and alarm.

"What's up, kiddo? Haven't _you _got some lungs?"

He laughed and Harry laughed with him.

"So," said Lupin, his voice low and quiet, as he lifted the child out of the crib and peered into the eyes he had so obviously inherited from his mother. Lupin smiled at him, knowing that Harry was not going to be able to understand anything he said but taking comfort in the fact that he was responding so well to the sound of his voice. "Why are you crying? You're driving your Dad mental. Or is that the plan?"

He couldn't see anything wrong with the boy. Harry was content enough to be held and talked to by obviously anyone other than his frantic father, whose panic was all too obvious.

"Because if it is, Harry, it's going terribly well and I want in."

Harry smiled and began to play with the stitching on the sleeves of Lupin's burnt orange jumper. Lupin's breath caught as he watched the child's eyelids flutter to a close. Harry's weak grasp on his sleeve whilst in a very light slumber currently made setting him back in his crib an impossibility and he didn't particularly relish the thought of taking him down to James, so Lupin stood in the middle of the nursery, frightened to even breathe too hard.

Eventually, Harry's tiny hand opened and Lupin snatched the opportunity. He hadn't been able to feel his arms for ten minutes and it was strangely quiet downstairs; _too_ quiet. He carefully set Harry in his crib and crept out slowly, hardly daring to blink for fear it wake the baby.

Finding James also asleep downstairs, Lupin cleared away the empty bottle and crisp packet and headed out to the kitchen. He might as well make himself useful.

It was getting dark outside by the time Lupin had restored the kitchen to what it was before James had attempted his own lunch. The door swung open and in a flurry of snow and bright red hair, Lily Potter returned from her mother's bedside.

"Remus!"

"If your next words are 'Thank the good God Almighty!', I'm leaving."

Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue the matter. "Have you come to bring the bowl back?" she asked, her lips pursed in a manner that would normally have frightened Lupin.

"Yes," replied Lupin. "Well, no. I came to bring the bowl back at two o'clock this afternoon. I've been babysitting," he added, smiling the attempted smile of a tortured soul.

"Oh, did you keep Jim company? That's sweet of you. Thanks. Harry can be a bit of a handful."

"Yes," he remarked, dryly. "When I arrived, he was bawling for you to come back. I've never seen such a temper tantrum. I think he's alright now though. I gave him a beer and a packet of crisps, got him off to sleep for you too. He should still be hanging off the sofa."

Lily's eyes almost blazed with panic and fury. She opened her mouth, but could make no sound.

"Oh, and I sorted Harry too, so you should be free for the rest of the evening."

Lupin kissed her cheek, wished her goodnight, and waited for her to shut the door before he ran down the garden path, vowing to come prepared with a good excuse in future.


End file.
